The Vampire Diaries Universe Deceased
This is the list of the deceased/destroyed characters on The Vampire Diaries series. Vampire Original Vampires *Mikael - Staked; killed by Klaus *Finn Mikaelson - Staked; killed by Matt Donovan *Alaric Saltzman - Died due to life force link to Elena Gilbert; killed by Rebekah, indirectly *Kol Mikaelson - Staked; killed by Jeremy Gilbert Normal Vampires *Vicki Donovan - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Lexi Branson - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Logan Fell - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Noah - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Ben McKittrick - Burned; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Bethanne - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Frederick - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Henry - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Harper - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Pearl - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Anna - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Trevor - Decapitation; killed by Elijah *Slater - Staked himself due to Elijah's compulsion *Cody Webber - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah *Rose - Staked; mercy killing by Damon Salvatore *Isobel Flemming - Burned in the sun, suicide due to Klaus' compulsion. *Jenna Sommers - Staked; killed by Klaus *Bill Forbes - Failure to transition; stabbed by Alaric Saltzman (as human) *Sage - Died due to Finn's death *Troy - Died due to Finn's death *Mary Porter - Staked; killed by Kol Mikaelson *Will - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jesse - Staked; killed by Elena Gilbert Werewolves *Richard Lockwood - Broken neck; killed by a tomb vampire *Mason Lockwood - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brady - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Stevie - Broken neck; killed by Elijah *Jules - Heart extraction; killed by Klaus *George Lockwood - Unknown *Niklaus' Father - Unknown; killed by Mikael Hybrids *Ray Sutton - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Paige - Failure to transition; neck broken by Klaus (as werewolf) *Tony - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Mindy - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Daniel Warren - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah *Dean - Heart Shoot Out; killed by Connor Jordan *Nate - Decapitation; killed by Connor Jordan *Chris - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Adrian - Heart extraction; killed by Klaus *Kimberley - Decapitation; killed by Klaus *Tyler's Pack - Decapitation / Heart extraction; Killed by Klaus Witches/Warlocks *Bree - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Sheila Bennett - Overuse of magic *Emily Bennett - Burned; killed by Founder's Council *Luka Martin - Burned; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jonas Martin - Broken neck; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Maddox - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Greta Martin - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Gloria - Stabbed; killed by Katherine Pierce *Ayana - Unknown *Henrik Mikaelson - Mauled by werewolves *Mikael and Esther's firstborn - Killed by a plague *Esther - Stabbed; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Valerie LaMarche - Unknown *Sam Shane - Car accident *Caitlin Shane - Overuse of magic *Massak - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine Pierce *Aja - Stabbed; killed by Caroline Forbes *Eleven Witches - Died due to Aja's death; killed by Caroline Forbes, indirectly *Silas - Stabbed; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Qetsiyah - Slashed wrists; Suicide *Gregor - Stabbed (in Matt Donovan's body); killed by Katherine Pierce Humans *Grayson Gilbert - Drowned; car accident *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert - Drowned; car accident *Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *William Tanner - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Zach Salvatore - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Joseph Salvatore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Franklin Fell - Unknown *Businessman and Coachman - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine Pierce *Trudie Peterson - Broken neck; killed by Mystery Man *Mystery Man - Compelled by Isobel Flemming to kill himself *Samantha Gibbons - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Giuseppe Salvatore - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Carter - Drained of blood; killed by Caroline Forbes *Aimee Bradley - Broken spine; killed by Katherine Pierce *Sarah - Broken neck; compelled by Katherine Pierce to get herself killed by Tyler Lockwood *Jessica Cohen - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Johnathan Gilbert - Unknown *Thomas Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Honoria Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *John Gilbert - Died due to life force link to Elena Gilbert; killed by Klaus, indirectly *Andie Star - Compelled by Stefan Salvatore to jump down from a platform *Derek - Drained of blood; killed by Klaus *Dana - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Tobias Fell - Unknown; killed by Frederick and other tomb vampires *Brian Walters - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Marianna Lockwood - Decapitated; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Zachariah Salvatore - Stabbed; killed by Samantha Gilbert *Samantha Gilbert - Brain impaled with knitting needle; suicide *Pastor Young - Explosion; suicide *11 members of the Town Council - Explosion; killed by Pastor Young *Carol Lockwood - Drowned; killed by Klaus *Mrs. Young - Cancer. *Mysterious Attacker - Flying hatchet; killed by Katherine Pierce *Atticus Shane - Presumed dead from injuries sustained in rockfall; bled to death *Jolene - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Rudy Hopkins - Slashed throat; killed by Silas *Megan - Bitten/Thrown out of window; killed by Enzo *Amara - Stabbed; Suicide The Five *Alexander and his four comrades - Stabbed; killed by Klaus *Connor Jordan - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Galen Vaughn - Starvation; killed by Rebekah, indirectly See also Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Lists